Roman Republic (Julius Caesar)
The Roman Republic led by Julius Caesar is a mod produced by JFD, Hypereon, Leugi and DMS, with contributions from Andreas Waldeloft, Danrell, Typhlomence and Whoward. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Roman Republic The Roman Republic was a complex governmental system that, ever since the ousting of the last Roman king, Lucius Tarquinus Superbus in 509 BC, expanded the influence of Rome from a minor city-state on the Italian peninsula to the dominant power in the Mediterranean, defeating the mighty empires of Carthage and Macedon, spreading a system of rules and order to the uncivilized barbarians of Europe. It its early years, it was dominated by the Patricians, wealthy landowners who traced their ancestry to Rome's foundation. Unlike a monarchy it was often two or more who shared the power of a monarch, called Consuls, who elected magistrates, assigned military posts and priesthoods, and who were advised by a Senate, made up of magistrates and ex-magistrates. During this time a person's social class was a determiner of his right to vote; on the one hand the wealthy elite had nearly unlimited voting rights, but the commoners,or the plebs, had very few rights. Many in the aristocracy campaigned for equal rights for these commoners, most notably the Gracchi Brothers, but they were often assassinated by their opponents. Perhaps the most defining aspect of the rise of the Roman Republic was its expansion through war. Early campaigns throughout Italy were often a war of defense against rival tribes, such the Samnites and the Etruscans. More than once Rome itself was attacked, such as in the Gallic war of 390-87 BC, where after a devastating defeat by the armies of the Gallic Chief Brennus on the Allia River, Rome itself was sacked and nearly destroyed. However, with a combination of effective and unique military strategies and tactical Generals,one by one it subjugated the Italian Peninsula, and absorbed the declining Greek states of Epirus and Macedon. The Punic Wars of the 2nd and 1st Centuries were a great challenge for the newly dominant republic, having to face an established foe that severely outnumbered them in size and military. Even the elephants of the cunning Baal Hanibaal could not stop them; in the end, Carthage was burned to the ground. Rome's rise continued from thereon; leading their armies and tactics into the far reaches of Anatolia, Iberia and North Africa. By the time of Julius Caesar, the only empire that could put a halt to their path of destruction was the powerful Sassanid Empire to the East. Enemies who had once pillaged their capital were now at the mercy of the Roman war machine. Caesar's Gallic Campaigns in the 50s BC swiftly annihilated the threat that the mighty Gallic confederation posed, and to the east, the Ptolemaic Empire under Cleopatra had fallen under the orbit of Rome; and by 30 BC the three-thousand-year-line of Pharaohs was no more. However, the rise of Julius Ceasar was both a triumph and a disaster for Rome; his conquest of Gaul extent the empire to the shores of Britannia, but his quest for absolute power and dictatorship drew the anger of many who wished to preserve the order of the Roman Republic. On March 44BC Caesar was assassinated, sparking a bitter civil war between factions. Caesar's adopted heir, Octavian, became victorious in the civil war, defeating his opponents, and proclaimed himself Emperor of the new and improved Roman Empire. The Republic was no more. Julius Caesar Julius Caesar was born in Rome on 12 or 13 July 100 BC into the prestigious Julian clan. His family were closely connected with the Marian faction in Roman politics. Caesar himself progressed within the Roman political system, becoming more and more powerful. In 61-60 BC he served as governor of the Roman province of Spain. Back in Rome in 60, Caesar made a pact with Pompey and Crassus, who helped him to get elected as consul for 59 BC. The following year he was appointed governor of Roman Gaul where he stayed for eight years, adding the whole of modern France and Belgium to the Roman empire, and making Rome safe from the possibility of Gallic invasions. He made two expeditions to Britain, in 55 BC and 54 BC. Caesar then returned to Italy, disregarding the authority of the senate and famously crossing the Rubicon river without disbanding his army. In the ensuing civil war Caesar defeated the republican forces. Pompey, their leader, fled to Egypt where he was assassinated. Caesar followed him and became romantically involved with the Egyptian queen, Cleopatra. Caesar was now master of Rome and made himself consul and dictator. He used his power to carry out much-needed reform, relieving debt, enlarging the senate, building the Forum Iulium and revising the calendar. Dictatorship was always regarded a temporary position but in 44 BC, Caesar took it for life. His success and ambition alienated strongly republican senators. A group of these, led by Cassius and Brutus, assassinated Caesar on the Ides of March 44 BC. This sparked the final round of civil wars that ended the Republic and brought about the elevation of Caesar's great nephew and designated heir, Octavian, as Augustus, the first emperor. Dawn of Man O' Gaius Julius Caesar, consul and dictator of Rome! Who amongst your foes could rival your prowess and fame? Having conquered Gaul and secured the loyalty of your soldiers, you would soon become the undisputed ruler of Rome; facing down your rival Pompey the Great and installing your lover Cleopatra upon the throne of Egypt. But at peace you were as comfortable as at war; taking the the title of Dictator in Perpetuity, you would set out to resolve Rome's debts and to reform her society. Yet jealous friends still dwelt amongst your ranks, and your death would ultimately come at the hands of those you trusted. Vanquisher of Vercingetorix, conqueror of Cleopatra; O' great Caesar, cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war! Can you bring your enemies to their kness? Can you lead Rome on the path to rule and reform over the earth? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hail. I am Gaius Julius Caesar, dictator of Rome and commander of her legions. What business do you have with me? Introduction: Salve, and hail. Defeat: The die is cast, and I am facing defeat. I am willing to listen to your terms for surrender, if you have them. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Declare the Triumvirate Politics is a tricky business, and is best conducted through an alliance of prominent men whose interests and ambitions can be kept - if not aligned with our own - restrained. In Rome, there are two such men that come to mind. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Roman Republic. * Must control your original capital. * Must have at least three great generals. * Must have at least two Courthouses. * Must have at least one city state ally. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 3 Magistrates * Golden Age Points (half of how many you have) * Gold Rewards: * 3 free Social Policies. Compose new Commentaries It is useful to keep a record of our dealings with our enemies, so that we might refer back to them in the face of those in the future. It is thus time to compose new commentaries on the status of our current war. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Roman Republic * Must be at war. * Must have researched Writing. * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 of a certain resource (?) * An amount of culture (increases with each era). Rewards: * A large number of Great General points (increases with level of units). * +20HP For all units. Claims, Colonies, and Crimes Full Credits List * JFD: Author, Coding, Design, Research, Writing * Andreas Waldeloft: Music * Danrell: Unit Graphics * DMS: Art (Icons) * Leugi: Art (Leaderscene) * Hypereon: Art (Map, Leaderscene background, Forum icon) * Typhlomence: Coding Utilities * Whoward: Coding Utilities Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:JFD Category:Danmacsch Category:Hypereon Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Leugi